An Angel Trained By The Devil
by Divergent.Insurgent.Allegiant
Summary: What if Clarissa was trained and parented by Valentine? What if she runs away? What if she meets the Lightwood's while shes on the run? Follow Clary on her mission to stay away from Valentine and her Brother, all while trying to keep her feelings for Jace Herondale at bay. (this story was deleted, so if you followed or Favorited or followed, please redo that.)
1. 1 The Beginning

The manor was on fire. Valentine Morgenstern and his two children fled the site. Newborn Clarissa and 1 year old Jonathan both stared wide eyed at their father with, if he hadn't known better, what looked accusing eyes. Valentine vowed to make his two children the best, most powerful Shadowhunters know to the shadow world. Or unknown, he thought. The people of Alicante- along with his Jocelyn- would think they were dead, he made sure of that. Clarissa made a noise of pure joy, and when he looked down she had a fist full of her brother's hair that was flailing around but not crying. He chuckled as he walked up the steps to their new home. This is going to be quite the ride.

**-Five years later-**

Clary stood about 25 feet from a target. She set her feet and adjusted the blade she had balancing in her hand. Inhale, she lined up the throw. Exhale, she threw, pulling the blindfold off when she heard the satisfying thud of metal stabbing wood. She had made dead center. Valentine clapped for his daughter, she turned and grinned up at him. She was so much like her mother; he thought a little painfully then immediately shoved the thoughts from his head. To love is to destroy, the words rung through his head, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

"I think you are going to have to start training to use a sword. There's not much more you can learn with a simple dagger." She brightened even more if that was possible.

"really, father!?" whereas normal five year old should be learning how to count and say your ABC's, Clary knows French, Japanese, German, Spanish, English and learns how to use weapons as well as her ability with runes. You could say she is quite advanced in her education.

"Would I lie to you Clarissa? Now go get cleaned up for dinner." She skipped out of the training room and Valentine went to go find his son.

Jonathan was in the library pouring over books about Jonathan Shadowhunter. It's amazing, he thought, what a little angel blood can do. He thought of Clary, and what it did for her. The cup and she are a lot alike, a dash of angel blood and they can each do amazing things. His father opened the huge doors to the library and announced dinner. He got up and stacked the books back on the shelves and went to go wash up for dinner, all the while feeling a little bitter. Clary is the perfect kid, literally an angel child and he was a demon, a monster. Father told him he was important and when we would ask for what the answer was always the same thing- you will just have to wait and see.

**-Eight years later-**

"Why not!?" Clarissa screeched at her father. She wanted to do one thing for the birthday, only one thing! Go on a real demon hunt. That was it! But her father was refusing.

"Because I said so, Clarissa! Now go to your bedroom, I don't want to see you out of there tonight or there will be punishment!" she cringed, thinking of the whip, knife, demon blood, etc. she stormed off to her room, and sat on her bed, thinking. She couldn't live with this treatment anymore, the beatings, the yelling, and he's always gone, to where the angel knows. If she were to leave she would have to stay on the run, never staying in one place for too long. She had thought of this before but never this seriously. Before she could chicken out she packed a large bag with all things she would need to survive- 3 daggers, 2 seraph blades, a sword, her bow and arrows, and a lot of clothing. After packing the bag she decked herself with runes. Sliding her bag on to her shoulder she thought about the pictures she had seen of the Washington institute in a book and drew a portal keeping the image in mind she jumped sailing through the portal to freedom. Well, almost.

**-Two years later (Clary's POV) - **

Today is my 15th birthday, and by now i am the most intelligent, skilled and well known shadow hunter to live. But I am also on the run, and using a fake name. Adalynn Rose. Moving around the world I never stay in one place more than a month. People think I am a myth, a story the Washington institute make up for publicity, then others following.

Right now I was in New York. In my hunting gear- leather jacket, black tank top, short black skirt, combat boots, and glamour- I slipped into the all age's club, called pandemonium. Almost instantly the stench of demon hit my nose. Looking around i noticed a girl in a white dress, a rather large crystal, hanging on a chain that rested at the base of her throat, pulsed like a disembodied heart. Even from a distance I could see a few out lines of runes, and know she's Nephilim. The demon saw her too, and as she beckoned him with her eyes he followed, as if in a trance. Knowing their destination I sprinted through the crowd opening the door to the storage closet and slipped behind the door I shut it, pressing my back against the wall. The door opens and I slowly take out my two seraph blades. When she walks in her back is turned to me the door opens again and the demon walks in raising the two blades I slashed them in an 'X' formation cleanly cutting its head off. The girl stares at me, eyes wide, and then turns them back to the now vanishing body on the floor. She hasn't seen my face yet, it's still concealed in the shadows. I move out of the way of the door getting ready for the two boys about to come smashing in. they come in and stop in their tracks to watch the last of the demon disappear.

"Isabelle, why didn't you let us kill it!?" whined a blond haired, gold eyed, shadow hunter.

"i… wha…. Who- huh?" Isabelle stuttered. I snorted and all heads whipped towards me. The boys rushed at me trying to pin me to a concrete pillar. I stepped to the side, sticking my arm out, stopping goldielocks, then swung my leg out kicking his knees making them buckle and he falls to the floor. The other boy stops mid attack, staring at his friend on the floor, stunned. His bright, blue eyes widening. All this happened in a matter of two seconds.

"Who are you?" Isabelle demands, while blue eye's helps goldilocks off the floor, who looks stunned, as well.

"nuh uh uh, Isabelle. Cant know my name without me knowing all of your guises." I say, picking at the blood on my seraph blades. They just stare at me. "Well?" I ask looking up.

"Well, you already know my name, that's Jace Herondale, and that's Alec Lightwood, my brother." Isabelle says slowly, unsure.

"Clary Fray, at your service." I take a low bow, but stay down and grin up at them. _This _is going to be fun.

**_I know there are quite a few of these out there, but i wanted to focus on what her life would be like if Clary ran away, from being raised by Valentine. Yay? Nay? first fanfiction so bare with me! thanks for reading! :)_**

**_- .allegiant_**


	2. 2 Fearless Rune

_**Disclaimer: sadly, like everyone else on this site, i do not own the TMI series or the characters!**__**15 follower!? That's amazing for me guys! Thank you so much! Shout out to my first reviewers EVER, Ana Grey, That Dreamer in the Corner, and Kirkanalo! All you guys should read Sapphira Volkovs stories, especially Search of Believers. The OC Marlene Shade is mine, but she is brillant! **_

_**Now, read on, my chickadees! **_

**- Isabelle's POV (same day) -**

The girl- Clary - bowed and grinned at us from her position. Clary is amazing! I have never seen Jace taken down so fast! Or so speechless, this is a real shock. We have heard the stories that where made up two years ago. She must be a fraud, trying to get publicity. As the thought enters my mind Alec voices it.

"Clary Fray is a myth, a story the Washington institute made up. You can't be her! She's not real."

"Well, Alec," she says, straightening up. "We live in a world full of myths, most of which are true, so why can't this one be?" she grins.

"Well, she does have a point Alec." I say, carefully.

"Whose side are you on!? The clave proved that there is no shadow hunter with the name of Clary fray!" Alec was fuming, and I had to admit, it was funny.

"Do you really think she would be so stupid as to use her real name?" Jace finally speaks.

"So Goldilocks has some brains!" Clary exclaims throwing her arms up in the air. "He's smarter than the clave!" she turns to me. "You as well, Isabelle. Can I call you Izzy? Isabelle is a mouth full. Oh, and I really like your dress." She walks up to me and rubs the fabric of the sleeve in between her fingers.

"Sure, everyone does. And thank you!" I say the complement softening me.

"My names not-"Jace starts, getting interrupted by Clary.

"Yes, I know." She turns to him. "Jace, it's a nice name, nice face, too. Bet you have girls lined up, falling at you feet, don't they?"

"Ah, of course they do! Have you seen this face!? How could you not?" he smirks. "I like her." He announces loudly, checking out her ass as she turns around.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" she laughs then turns and opens the door. "I'll be on the dance floor if you need me." Taking her glamour off, she skipped out of the storage closet.

"I like her." Jace repeated.

"Me, too." I say nodding in approval.

"If we don't know her real name then how can we trust her? She confessed she lied, and you guys are falling into her trap!" Alec says, still fuming.

"You're over reacting! She's just an amazing shadow hunter! Give her a chance Alec." I pleaded.

"Fine, but if Hodge doesn't like it then it on you guys." He said grudgingly.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jump and down, squealing. I have a new shopping buddy!

**-Clary's POV-**

What the hell is my problem!? As soon as I met his eyes, he was all I could think about. His blond hair that when it catches the light looks like spun gold, his eyes the exact color of butter scotch, his skin like melted caramel, I could go on, but that would be a long list. I might have a tiny crush on him already… or maybe a big crush, but I can't act on these feeling. I can't get too attached to one place, one person, because when I have to leave, it will break my heart. He would never feel the same any ways; he could get any girl in this place. The dance floor is covered in beautiful girls, any of which would be a better choice than me, me with my tiny chest, tangled hair, scared body, and a heart that is unable to love. Maybe it's for the best, Valentine always did say "To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed." I see Izzy walk out of the closet followed by Jace and Alec. She sees me looking and waves me over, she looks very excited. I make my way over to them, pushing my way through the crowd. A guy with glasses and curly-ish brown hair stops me; just by looking at him I know he's a vampire. The pale, hard skins gave it away.

"Hey, I'm Simon Lewis." He holds out a hand. "My girlfriend's Isabelle Lightwood, the one that's frantically waving to get you attention." I look over his shoulder and sure enough, Isabelle was waving her arms around like a crazy person. I chuckle and take his hand.

"Clary Fray. Nice to meet ya." I look at his shirt and recognize one of my favorite comics on the front. As time went on and the longer I stayed hidden I learned I like comic books, manga, and art. The last one wasn't a shock considering my runes ability. "I love that comic book!" I say pointing at his shirt.

"I do, too!" he says.

"I think we will be good friends, Simon Lewis." I link my arm through his and start making my way through the crowd again, dragging him with me. We make our way to Isabelle and company. I look at her expectantly.

"Alec said you can come! Back to the institute, I mean." She looks at Simon. "What are you doing here!? I told you to stay outside!" she nearly shouts.

"Well, I-"

"He's a vampire; he probably heard us talking and thought he should come and check on you." I interrupted him. He looks at me in surprise.

"How'd you know I was a vampire?" he asks.

"Your skin, I have an eye for details, I am and artist and rune-creator." Izzy looks excited by this and Jace looks impressed, I have to admit my heart fluttered a little knowing I impressed him, but Alec, Alec looked mad. I don't really know what he's mad but it looks like he is, so I ask. "Why are you mad, Alec?"

"Because you're lying!" he explodes. "Only angels can make rune!"

"What if I proved it to you?"

**-Jace's POV-****  
**

"What if I prove it to you?" Clary's beautiful blue eyes sparkle with mischief. She's so beautiful, but I don't think she knows it. She holds herself with confidence, but not the kind that most girls do. She holds herself like she knows she can take any of us down if need be, she's always alert and aware. I have to admit it's kind of a sexy.

"What do you mean prove it to me?" Alec asks timidly. He's scared of her but he won't admit it.

"I'll make a brand new rune right here, right now and use it on you." her full, red lips curl up into a lopsided smile. She doesn't wait for his reply instead asks, "any ideas?"

"A fearless rune, I know for a fact one of those don't exist." I say, excited to see her work.

"Well, okay then, one fearless rune coming right up." She gets a look on her face that tells me she's deep in thought; she pulls a tiny sketch pad and pencil out of her jacket pocket and begins drawing. Within 5 seconds, she turns the pad toward us. On the paper is an intricate matrix of looping lines. I stare in amazement. How the hell did she get that done in 5 seconds?

"It looks pretty, but does it work?" Alec asks.

"I don't know, Alec, what to try it out?" she grins. Alec walks to her slowly like he's afraid she'll kill him. Which she very well could, I think. Once he's in front of her, she whips out a deep red stele, and grabs his arm and pulls up his sleeve. You could see a couple of fading runes and permanent runes marked on his skin. There's and empty splotch of skin that she begins working on, forming the maze of lines on his skin. Once it's done she lets go. "so Alec, whisper your biggest secret in my ear." He leans in and starts talking. At the same time the Vampire and Clary's mouths fall open. She leans away, "do your parents know?"

"Nope, just you and Izzy." Izzy's eyes nearly pop out of her head and I think she knows what Alec's secret is.

"Tell me!" I say. Alec's mouth opens, and Clary grabs his arm and puts a sleep rune on it in record time. He falls asleep instantly.

_**Last time i forgot to mention for every person who review, i will send you a preview for the next chapter. You might have noticed i changed her fake name from Rose Ellison to Clary Fray, that was thanks to the wonderful That Dreamer in the Corner for pointing out that she already had a fake name ... Any ways don't review and follow and all that jazz! Thank you for reading!**_

_**-Bailey**_


	3. 3 Motorcycles and Music

_**Disclaimer: i still don't own the TMI series or characters.**_

_**So, my laptop likes to cut words out. the first chapter i signed off as my username, and it only posted '.allegiant', then yesterdays update said 'don't review' when it was supposed to say 'don't FORGET to review'. Ugh. Just ugh. But at least i have one at all! **_

_**have you read:**_

_**1. A Through Z by: BellaBaby2813**_

_**2. How to Love in 20 Days by: RyryxYu**_

_**3. Playing the Blame Game by: Wherondale**_

_**Great stories, great authors. Now, read on my Chickadees! **_

**-Isabelle's POV-**

"Do your parents know?" immediately warning bells start going off. What kind of huge secret would have to do with my parents?

"Nope, only you and Izzy." By the Angel, he told her he was gay! I feel my eyes bulge. The rune must have worked, because Alec wouldn't have told her that. He was scared to tell even me!

"Tell me!" Jace says, sounding inpatient. Alec opens his mouth to spill the truth but faster than my brain could register it; Clary has his arm, drawing a sleeping rune on it. I know my eyes should have fallen out of my head by now. He not only told her he was gay, he told her he has a crush on Jace. Alec falls over and Clary catches him, slinging him over her shoulder.

"We should go." Clary says, quickly.

"I agree." I speak up.

"I have my motorcycle outside so you have to carry Alec." Clary says passing Alec to Simon. "See you guys there?" without waiting for an answer, she turns and sprints out the front door.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

"I know you know bloodsucker so tell me!" Jace had been pestering Simon the whole drive and it was getting quite annoying.

"Alec would be majorly pissed if I told you so, no." Simon sounded irritated, too. Finally we reached the institute and we all get out. An all black motorcycle came screeching around the corner, Clary who, at some point, had changed into leather pants, was perched on the seat. She parked and got off, taking her helmet off she shakes out her hair. I noticed Jace staring and used Clary's line from earlier.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I smirked. He glared at me, and I laughed.

**-Jace's POV-**

This is getting annoying! Nobody will tell me what the secret is! we get to the institute and a black Harley Davidson Night tail and Springer front end screeches around the corner, sending rocks flying everywhere. The amazing bike comes to a parallel park next to the car. Clary hops off the bike and takes off her full mask helmet and shakes out her fiery red hair. She's in the same top as before but now, instead of a black tight skirt, she wears tight, front ripped, black, leather pants. I'm having a hard time deciding which is better- _no you're not, her ass looks better in those then the skirt. Not that she didn't look good before…._

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I hear Isabelle say, quoting Clary when I was checking out her ass earlier. I glared at her. I really should just take a picture, I think. I smirk, pulling out my droid and snapping a picture of Clary's ass when she bent down to grab her bag out of the seat compartment. She stood and whipped around so fast I didn't see her move. She with the speed of a vampire, she was in front of me; she smirked and kneed me in the balls.

"Delete it." She said, calmly. Still doubled over in pain, I shuck my head. "Delete. It." She growled. I straightened up; I searched through my photos looking for an acceptable photo to delete. I came across a picture of me, with a drink in my hand dancing. I figured it would be better for me to delete that any ways. Showing the screen when it read 'delete confirmed' she looked satisfied. _I will never, EVER, delete that photo,_ I think looking at it again.

**-Clary's POV-**

I knew Jace didn't delete that photo. To be honest I kind of like that he wants a picture of my butt. I know, strange, but whatever. We walk into the institute and Isabelle tells me she can show me to a room to set my stuff down. The room is decorated in reds, yellows, and oranges. It's very pretty for an institute.

"My rooms just next door so if you need anything just ask. I'm going to freshen up, 'kay?" I nod my head, still looking around the room. She leaves and I set my stuff down. I pull out my sketch pad, flipping to a clean page. My pencil starts crossed the page on its own accord, so I go with it. When I'm done I look at the sketch. It of Jace, arm crossed, arrogant smirk ghosting across his lips, eyes twinkling with amusement. It's quite accurate, like the line of his jaw, or the sharp cheek bones. I must have studied his face very well. A small string of, what sounds to be, piano music floats down the hallway. The sound is familiar, reminding me of when I would hear Jonathan playing at night. In front of a piano was one of the few times I liked Jonathan. Otherwise he was a sick bastard. He tried to rape me on more than one occasion. Like I said: Sick. Bastard. Venturing down the hallway, I came across a music room. The room is filled with instruments, from saxophones to a didgeridoo. Jace was seated at the piano, hunched over the keys, eyes closed, over all peaceful. My finger began to twitch, weather with the need to draw or accompany the music with my own. Valentine wanted be to learn to play an instrument so I could duet with my brother, so I can play flute quite well. I grab the shining flute off the stand and start playing.

He's playing the song on loop so I jump in at the beginning. He is startled but doesn't stop playing. I close my eyes getting lost in the music. It appears Jace has gotten lost as well. His finger so nimble dance their way across the ivory keys, like playing cat and mouse. A small smile plays at his lips. The music is slow but not boring. I faintly hear footsteps enter the room but pay them no mind. I feel my hair fall from my shoulders containing my face. I'm so at peace, in this room, with Jace .playing one of my favorite pieces.

The song is C. W. Gluck's Danza degli spiriti beati from "Orpheus". It a mouth full but really an enchanting song. A couple more sets of footsteps enter the room but I don't even open my eyes. My thoughts are on nothing but the music for the rest of the song.

When the song ends I hear four sets of clapping hands. I look up and see Alec and Isabelle with an older woman and a boy who's probably 7 or 8. He has a comic book under his arm that looks worn, like he's read it many times. Jace stands as I set the flute back on the stand.

"looks like we've gathered and audience, Jace." I say, smiling.

"no, looks like _you_ gathered and audience. That was truly amazing. I have never met a flute player with as much passion as you. It look like you had written the piece yourself and it was all about your life. Sort of depressing." He says. I shake my head; my skills are nowhere near as good as he's making them sound.

"Actually, Max, Alec, and I were discussing you arrival when we heard flute music. I knew Jace doesn't play; so, it had to be you. You truly are amazing, Clary." It was weird, having this woman know my name but not knowing hers.

"And you are?" I ask the woman, politely.

"Maryse Lightwood, it nice to meet you." she extends a hand towards me and I shake it lightly.

"Who's this guy?" I ask getting down to his level.

"Max." he says, a little shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Max, I'm Clary Fray. I see you have a thing for comic books," I say pointing to his arm. "Oddly enough, I do, too!"

"Really!?" he says, look excited. He's so cute! Just like the little brother I always wanted. His big, blue, eyes are brimmed with thick glasses. His brown hair mused, like he runs his fingers through it all the time.

"Yep! Maybe if I get to stay here I can take you to a comic book place called forbidden planet. It's really cool! You would love it!"

"Oh! That would be great but you guys have to go see Hodge." He says, sounding very adult. That's what sucks about being a shadow hunter kid, you always have to grow up too fast.

"Okay kiddo. But can you walk me there? I haven't had much time to explore." He nods, enthusiastically. Standing up, I notice that everyone was watching us, each with different reactions. Izzy looked happy, Jace looked curious (what about, I wasn't sure. But then again I never was with him.) Alec looked angry, per usual, and Mrs. Lightwood looked cautious and weary. Max pulled my hand and started walking down the halls. I caught up to him and laced my fingers with his swinging out arms in between us. Let's go talk to Hodge.

_**Lets see if it will get it right this time! Don't forget to follow and review and all that jazz!**_

_**-Bailey **_


	4. 4 Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI**_ series or characters. _**Hello again! have you all read the snip outs for City of Heavenly Fire? If not, read them, and make your own crackpot theories like me! If you have not seen any videos by polandbananas20 or polandbananasBOOKS then go check her out, or follow her on twitter xtineMAY.**_

_**Read on my Chickadees!**_

**-Isabelle's POV-**

We make our way to the library, Max and Clary in front, laughing and talking about comic books and manga. When he looks at her I can see adoration in his eyes. I think someone's got a crush! When we reach the library my suspicions are confirmed.

"Clary, that's a beautiful name." he says, looking up at her. She giggles and I think she can see what I see, too.

"Aw, thank you max!" she really looks touched. I wonder if she's ever been told she was beautiful.

"You're welcome. So are we on for tomorrow?" he asks, hopefully. I try to hold back a laugh, but Jace, Alec, and I are laughing. So is Clary.

"Sure max if I get to stay. Did you get that line from jace?" she asks.

"yeah." He says sheepishly.

"Well, you better go with your mom." She gesture to the direction mom went. He waves to us and runs off. Clary stands with her hand on her hips glaring at Jace, who's oblivious to the situation. Me and Alec laugh.

"What?" Jace says looking at us, causing us to laugh harder. Finally he looks up at Clary, meeting her glare. He nearly jumps back, but I must admit, she looks scary. "What did I do?" he asks, slowly. I and Alec are on the floor, laughing our asses off till Clary shoots us a _very_ scary glare. We shut up immediately.

"Jace, that's a beautiful name." is all she says, still glaring. Again me and Alec have to stifle giggles, at Jace's confuses look.

"What?" he says.

"So are we on for tomorrow?" she asks then turns away and stomps into the library leaving behind a very confused Jace. The doors to the library close, and Alec and I fall to the floor laughing.

"what am I missing?" Jace asks. Alec gets control of himself first.

"Dude, she pissed 'cuse you have rubbed off on Max. he basically just asked her out." For a second Jace still looks confused then he grins.

"I knew the lines she said sounded familiar!" I shake my head at his stupidity, and enter the library, where Clary and Hodge where already shaking hands.

"Oh. There you are." Hodge turns to us. Clary shoots jace, yet another, glare, then smiles at me and Alec. "Take a seat everyone." We all do. "So, Clary, is it okay if I ask you a few Questions?"

"Of course, as long as you realize that I, for my safety, cannot answer all your questions." She says, nodding.

"yes of course. Where did you grow up?" at first I did not see the importance of this, then I that if she grew up in Idris then it would be easier to track her life. Clary stiffened then answered.

"That is a good question, Mr. Starkweather. One I would like to know the answer of, myself." She replied, no signs of lying on her face.

"Now, I asked you to be honest with me, Ms. Fra-"

"That is the truth, if you don't like it then I apologize." She snapped.

"Okay then." Hodge still looked suspicious, and I could understand why. I mean, who doesn't know where they grew up? "Who are you parents?"

"I can give you my mother's name but that's it. Jocelyn Fairchild." She answered. Hodge looked startled then his face was stone.

"Can you call her?" he asked.

"I have never even talked to her. She thinks I'm dead." Clary answered, looking a bit pained. My guess is that she wants to meet her but can't, because her mom thinks she's dead. Wait. WHAT!?

"Okay. How long have you been on the run?" I think Hodge knows something, but won't say it out loud. how else would he have known she was on the run? She could just be traveling.

"2 years." Came her short reply. She said nothing to the 'on the run' bit, so I guess it's true.

"Why are you on the run?"

"My father has bad parenting skills." She answers, smiling ruefully.

"kids I need you to retire to your rooms." Hodge says. " and find you mother and tell her I need to speak with her, we are going to have a privet chat with….. Clary." Yep he knows who she is.

"I'll walk you to your rooms." Clary stands, leading us out. After we find mom and tell her to meet Hodge in the library, we head to our rooms. We walk in silence. We reach Alec's room first and he enters with a slight nod, shutting the door. Jace retires in a similar fashion then we reach my room. I give Clary a hug, then close the door a few second later I smell burning and my door has a large locking rune on it. She locked me in. What the hell is going on?

**-Clary's POV-**

After locking their doors, I headed to the library. Hodge was sitting in the same spot, but now Maryse was occupying Izzy's old seat. I sit in the same spot as last time, and look at them both.

"I know, you know my father's name, so say it." I say.

"Valentine Morgenstern." Maryse spits.

"Yes the wonderful Valentine, abusive father, horrible friend, and evil villain. How lucky am I?" I say, with an eye roll.

"We thought he was dead." Hodge speaks up.

"You also thought my brother and I where, too. Well we aren't, and apparently I'm the only one from that household who's not evil. I have more angel blood in me then any of you, and my brother has demon blood flowing through his veins, thanks to our father." I'm going to guess you're wondering why I decided to give all my secrets away. Well, before the others walked in, I heard Hodge mention a demon, the mortal sward, and my father. I always thought he had a strange obsession with the Mortal Instruments, and right now ridding the world of him and my brother is more important than keeping an image.

"What do you mean 'more angel blood then the rest of us?" Maryse asked.

"My sick, twisted father fed my mother Angel blood while she was pregnant with me and did the same with demon blood to my brother." they looked shocked.

"but, don't you think it's a little strange that the same day a demon warns of an attack on the silent brothers, you , Valentines daughter, arrives at here?" Maryse asks.

"Look, I hate that bastard I have to call my father, along with my brother, I hate him for what he did to me, to my mother, to you-"I see their confused faces and explain. "I know you guys where in the circle, along with Robert Lightwood and Mitchell Wayland. I have done my research." They nod and I continue. "He has killed so many people and ruined even more lives. If I see the chance, I will kill him." They share a look, and all I can do is hope that they will let me stay. If Valentine is planning what I think he is, they are going to need all the help they can get.

"You can stay, on one condition. You must have someone with you at all times and you have to let us get in touch with Jocelyn, to tell her you're alive." Hodge finally says.

"Of course, I do not care who you tell now. May I go to bed now? It has been a long day. Also can I have some paper and a pen?" They nod and Hodge walks to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. I rip it into three pieces writing the same thing on all of them. _'Meet me in the training room at 9am sharp. –C'_. Hodge walked me to my room, waiting while I unlocked Alec, Jace, and Izzy,s doors then slipped a note under it. As soon as it hit the pillow it was out.

The next morning I woke at 4 AM, took a shower, and threw on my training clothes; - a sports bra, spandex, and my iPod- grabbed a granola bar, and walked to the training room. I set up a dummy, plugged in my head phones and started beating the crap out of it. Five hours went by of me destroying dummies and targets, lifting weights, and running. When I heard voices down the hallway I decided to have a little fun. Running and jumping on to one of the beams, I waited till they had entered. They stopped in just the perfect place. Izzy called out my name and I ran, my feet not making any noise, and then flipped off the edge, landing in a crouch. Isabelle screamed, Alec jumped back, and Jace grinned.

"Yeah?" I said, innocently. Jace's grin widened as he looked at my outfit.

"Damn you, Clary! You scared the shit out of me!" Isabelle said, the she giggled, setting off the rest of our laughter.

"Okay, guys." I said once we settled down. "There's something big I have to tell you." Instantly they sobered up, looking at me a little weary. "My real name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

_**Oh! How will they react?! Don't forget to review and follow and all that jazz!**_

_**-Bailey**_


	5. 5 Maybe Love?

_**Disclaimer: i still don't own TMI.**__** Hey! Okay i know this chapter is short but i just started another story, so i thought short is better than nothing.**_

_**Follow me on twitter: thepicheese **_

_**Follow me on tumblr.: **_

_**Look at my Goodread's page: user/show/14908437-bailey-dunlap**_

_**Like my page on facebook: IveLivedAThousandLives?ref=hl**_

_**Ah, shameless self promoting. Any ways, read on my chickadees!**_

**Last time:**

"Okay, guys." I said once we settled down. "There's something big I have to tell you." Instantly they sobered up, looking at me a little weary. "My real name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

**-Alec's POV-**

Nobody said anything, and it was so quite in the room you could hear a pin drop. 15 seconds later Izzy erupted laughing.

"I thought you said 'Morgenstern', as in Valentine Morgenstern! Oh, I think I need my ears checked!" seeing our expressions, she frowned. "I did hear wrong….. Right?" her voice shakes.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy." Clary start to walk forward, but I get in her way. "What's wrong, Alec?" she asks, like she didn't just tell us she was the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern.

"What's wrong? You lied to us! You told us you wouldn't hurt us! You became my sisters friend and now you have to leave-"

"Alec, I'm not leaving." I stare at her in shock. What did she mean she wasn't leaving? Surly my mother had more since then that.

"What do you mean?" I ask, weary.

"I mean you mother and Hodge Okay-ed my staying here. The know who I and but I explained what happened to make me leave and they know I hate Valentine as much, if not more, than all of you." I saw some think flash through her eyes, a haunted glint that said she has seen more then she should. "I have rules, though. Like I can't go anywhere outside this institute alone and they are calling Jocelyn to tell her Valentine, Jonathan, and I are alive and that I hate their guts. Can I please go comfort your sister now?" she asks. There's a look in her eyes that says she doesn't like seeing Isabelle so upset. I let her pass me, and watch as she hugs a sniffling Izzy, and, not for the first time in the last 24 hours, think she might not be too bad.

**-Jace's POV-**

Is it bad that I have a thing for a girl whose father is evil? I look around my room, praying for a distraction. Just then Izzy comes crashing through the door.

"Hodge found a lead to Clary's mother. A warlock named Magnus Bane. All of us are going to his party in three hours. Have you seen Clary? I need to help her get ready." Isabelle talks so fast I barely keep up.

"She's in the training room." I reply. The girl doesn't stop. I think about the sports bra and spandex she was wearing, and probably still is. I was distracted from my thoughts by Izzy who was calling my name and snapping her finger in my face. "What?" I snap.

"Jeez, I was just going to ask you to tell Alec for me." She says. "What the hell is your problem?" The words pour out of my mouth before my brain has time to Okay it.

"I think I'm in love with Clary, but that's impossible. I've only known her for a day." Izzy looks at me then laughs.

"Oh, Jace, you just think you love her because she's a badass and basically a female version of you." I nod, but I seriously doubt this is the truth.

_**Don't forget to review and follow and all that jazz! **_


	6. AN: New Story!

**_A/N: So, i am so sorry if anyone thought this was a post. The next one will be up tomorrow. Any way's, I'm writing another story, and need help deciding on a song, the propose is just a concert. So the choices are:_**

**_1: Oath, Char Lloyd ft. Becky G. watch?v=Cqz713hhz1Y_**

**_2: Same Love, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert watch?v=hlVBg7_08n0_**

**_3: Dark Side, Kelly Clarkson watch?v=H5ArpRWcGe0_**

**_Post your vote in the Review! Thanks! _**


	7. 6 Magnus Bane

_**Disclaimer: yeah, i still don't own the TMI series**__**So it's eleven o clock, and i'm just now updating... i am so sorry! My family had company over and my mom caught me trying to get to my computer a bunch of time. i'm going to try something new. if i get 50 reviews i'll give you all a... steamy kiss between Jace and Clary. 75 and i'll give you both Clace and Sizzy action. 100 and you get Clace, Sizzy, AND Malec. Only 18 more reviews to go and then you guys get Clace!**_

**_Again_**_**, shameless self promoting. oh well! Read on my Chickadees! **_

**-Clary's POV- **

Inhale, she lined up the throw. Exhale, she threw, pulling the blindfold off when she heard the satisfying thud of metal stabbing wood. The poor target had multiple knifes sticking out of it. A few knifes stuck into handles of other ones. I walk to the target pulling knifes out with probably more force than necessary. How can I love him? I've known him for, what? 19 hours? It's ridiculous; I have never felt so attached to three people. Even Alec, I feel like I would miss. But Jace. Jace I could never leave, even if I tried, stupid, right? 19 hours! I have known him for 19 hour and the thought of leaving him is like stabbing me.

"Clary? You in here?" Isabelle's voice echoed through the training room.

"Yeah, back here."I called.

"Come on! We're going to Magnus Bane's party, and you need to shower and change so I can do your hair and makeup!" was her response.

"Okay, Izzy, I'm coming."

After I reminded Isabelle that I would be taking my motorcycle, so she can't put me in a skimpy dress, I ended up in slashed leggings, a black, white and red silk and lace tank top with a leather biker jacket. For shoes I have red, 5 inch heels with a black bow on the toe. My hair was curled and had a thick, black jeweled head band pinning my bangs from my face. Isabelle looked just as amazing in a black and purple, strapless, bandage rap dress. Her shoes where black, 6 inch, ankle boots with gold studs. She also wore a gold heart shaped locket, and her hair was pencil straight. After we strapped on our weapons, we headed down stair where the boys were. Jace, in a black button up and dark jean, looked… like a god. Extremely sexy. Hot with a capitol H. you take your pick. I think I'm going to enjoy this party.

**-Jace's POV- **

Me and Alec where waiting by the bottom of the stair case when the girls came down. I would say Izzy looked good, but she's like my sister. Clary on the other hand is _not_ my sister and her outfit…. Well it provoked some unprintable thoughts. She appeared to be checking me out, too, but I didn't dare get excited.

"I like the outfit," I said unhitching myself from the wall, "it needs something extra, though."

"So now you're a fashion expert?" she snapped. I took a long thin dagger in its leather stealth. The hilt of the dagger was set with a single stone carved in the shape of the rose. When she saw it her eye widened.

"Jace I couldn't take that from you. It's yours, and I have my own-"

"I insist." I was very close to her now and my heart was hammering like it was trying to break my rib cage. She grabbed the knife her fingers brushing my own. All up and down my arms, electric shocks surged. She appeared to feel it too, because she jerked the knife back and held it against her chest.

"Do you have thigh stealth?" she turned and asked Isabelle who was watching me like a science experiment.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She walked back up the steps, coming back a minute later with a stealth. Clary strapped it on, and I noticed the stone on the knife matched her top.

"See! It even matches you shirt! Maybe I should pursue a career in fashion." At once all three of them rolled their eyes. It was a little creepy.

"Let's go." Alec said, shaking his head. Let's go, indeed.

**-Clary's POV-**

I hopped on my motorcycle put my helmet carefully, so not to mess up my hair, and sped off. The others were calling a cab, including Simon, who met us outside the institute. I made it to the party in record time then stood waiting for the others outside. About 3 minutes later a cab comes whipping around the corner with a very scared looking driver. It stops and the Three Musketeers stumble out very ungracefully.

"What the hell? I'm pretty sure you're Shadow hunters and we have _way_ more grace then that." Jace flips me off making me grin.

"We should go in." Alec says.

"Oh Alec, always the voice of reason." I say, loudly. Jace and Izzy chuckle at my sarcasm and Simon just shakes his head. He's standing right next to him, so I sling my arm around his shoulders.

"Not even a smile, Simon?" I ask, pouting. This does make him smile. I jump up and down.

"Mission accomplished!" I shout. I walk over to Alec.

"Only one more," I murmur. "So, Alec, do you know how many guys your sister has been with?" he grins thinking he knows the exact answer. He doesn't.

"Three." He says. This time Jace, Simon, Isabelle and I all erupt in laughter. His grin quickly disappears.

"How many?" he looks at Isabelle.

"I'm not telling you!" she says sounding like a 5 year old.

"let's just go in." I say, knowing Isabelle needs a savior.

We walk up to the door marked BANE. Isabelle pressed the buzzer. Nothing happened. She pressed it again. She was about to press it a third time when Alec caught her wrist. "Don't be rude," he said.

She glared at him. "Alec-"

The door flew open.

A slender man standing in the door way regarded them curiously. It was Isabelle who recovered herself first, flashing a brilliant smile. "Magnus? Magnus Bane?"

"That would be me." The man blocking the doorway was as tall and slim as a rail, his hair a dense crown of black spikes. I guessed from the curve of his sleepy eyes and the gold tone of his evenly tan skin that he was part Asian. He wore a black shirt with dozens of metal buckles his eyes where crusted with a raccoon mask of charcoal glitter, his lips painted a dark shade of blue. He raked a ring-laden hand through his spiked hair and regarded them thoughtfully. "Children of the Nephilim," he said. "Well, well. I don't recall inviting you.

Isabelle took out her invitation and waved it like a white flag. "I have an invitation. These"- she indicated the rest of the group with a grand wave of her arm-"are my friends."

Magnus plucked the invitation out of her hand and looked at it in fastidious distaste. "I must have been drunk," he said. He threw the door open. "Come in. and try not to murder any of my guests." I edged my way to the front of our group.

"I must say, Mr. Bane, you look fabulous. I would never be able to pull that off, but you do it wonderfully." I say, looking him up and down. He looked at me for a second before throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me through the door.

"And what is your name?" he asked.

"Clarissa Fray. But call me Clary." I said. I looked back and noticed Alec staring at Magnus.

"Well Clary, I think I like you." he laughed. "Now, tell me something," he turned me around and whispered on my ear. "Do you know blue eyes over there?" he was looking at Alec. I nodded. "is he gay?" I giggled, my inner girly-girl coming out.

"I do believe so. He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since we arrived." I said, truthfully.

"Hum." Magnus said, thoughtfully. I know Alec is gay, he told me himself but I would like to see if the Warlock can bring him out of his shell.

"Come on, Magnus! Let's dance!" I said dragging him out to the dance floor. I like Magnus a lot. He would be a good shopping buddy, and I think he would be able to help me with my Jace problem.

"What's this party for, Magnus?" I asked.

"My cat, Chairman Meow's, birthday." He said, still dancing.

"Well, then where's your cat?" I said, feeling the music poor through me. I've always loved clubs. The energy, the excitement made it so much fun.

"I don't know. He ran away." He paused. "Why are you all here, really?"

"Ah, very observant." I said. "I believe we should talk about this elsewhere and with the others." I pulled him to the edge of the dance floor and whistled loud enough to catch everyone's attention. I muttered an apology to Magnus who cringed at my loudness. "Listen up!" I screamed. "I need the shadow hunters up here now! Oh, and Simon." Three paths where made and Alec came through one, Jace through another then Simon and Isabelle through the last one. "Thanks! And have a great time, also don't forget to wish Chairman Meow a happy birthday!" there was a loud chorus of shouts or happy birthdays. The music was turned back on and people resumed partying. We all followed Magnus threw a hallway and into a lavish bedroom. Once we were all in he shut the door and turned to me.

"You've got quite a voice, for how small you are." I growled and he laughed. "No offence, darling." He said. I smiled. "What do you need, dear Clarissa?"

"Well, let's start off with my real name, Clarissa Morgenstern." I saw recognition flash across his face.

"Your Valentines daughter?" he asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, that Bastard is my blood. I am looking for my mother, and we think you can help." I said. He chuckled at my terminology.

"Ah, Jocelyn Fairchild, such a sweet young lady. She will be happy to know you're alive." He said, moving swiftly to the desk in the corner of the room. He flipped through a rather thick contact book then wrote something on a sticky note. Again I noticed Alec watching his every move. They would be a cute couple, I think. He hand me the paper and I notice two phone number and an address; one phone number was labeled Magnus, the other two Jocelyn. "We _must _keep in touch, Clary."

"Of course, Magnus!" I say. We all say goodbye and thank you then head towards the door when the screaming starts.

_**Oh! Cliffhanger! Kinda. There are a lot of quote in there if you can guess them all you review will count as 2! Don't forget to review and follow and all that jazz! **_

_**Remember: 50 review= Clace**_

_**75=Clace and Sizzy**_

_**100=Clace, Sizzy, AND Malec**_

_**(I will keep updating even if you guys don't reach and of those numbers.)**_

_**- Bailey **_


	8. 7 Demons

_**Disclaimer: Nope i still don't own TMI. Hey! Amazing response to the last chapter and you guys only have 4 more review to go! I'm going to revise some of my chapters... well all of them.**_

_**Shout out to FreeFalling2098: I must admit, i do to! When i'm writing that's how i imagine her voice. I was really hoping for no one to pick up on this, so i'm sorry!**_

_**Now, read on my Chickadees! **_

**Last time:**

"Of course, Magnus!" I say. We all say goodbye and thank you then head towards the door when the screaming starts.

**-Clary's POV-**

I whip around, two seraph blades blazing in my hands. A large window in the back of the room shatters and many demons file through the broken window. These are no regular Demons and I know it. These demons have been sent by my lovely father.

"well, shit." I say. "Simon, Alec and Isabelle get every one out." When they don't move, I yell, "Now!" and they move to get everyone out. Jace and I head into the crowd of frightened downworlder's. I see Magnus in the corner of the room with blue sparks flying out of his hand, and know he's not leaving. Jace slices off the head of an oncoming demon. The crowd is almost all out and then we can start fighting for real. Finally the door closes and the crowd is safely out. I slimy green demon approaches me. I plug my nose.

"You know you stink like hell, right? Well I guess its fitting." It crouches low and stalks towards me. I jump over it and smash my foot in its back. "And these where my favorite shoes! You'll pay for that." I smash the seraph blade, all the way down to the hilt, into is back. Pulling it back out the demon crumples to the ground with and inhuman noise then vanishes. Felling a presence behind me I spin, with the blade outstretched, and cut off the thing head. I see Magnus in the corner taking on three demons I run and jump on one pushing my blade into the top of his head, it crumples as well then the other two notices me and rush toward me. Holding out the two blades, the demons ram right into them, smashing the blades through their stomachs. They fall to the ground. Magnus looks at the disappearing demons then me, nodding in approval. I wink back at him. I look around again. There were about 25 demons that came in and only maybe 15 left. Jace must be doing quite good. I rush at a group of unsuspecting demons sliding under of one's legs, while cutting off its leg. I stand as it falls then smash my blade into its forehead. Five more demons come at me and I cut off all their heads.

"impressive." I hear from behind me. I whip around blades at the ready. Then I see Jace standing there with Magnus. I look around, all the demons are dead.

"Thank you." I say, grinning. The adrenaline was still rushing through my veins. I hadn't had that much fun in a while. I look at them. "those where Valentine's demons." I say. Magnus nods like he's not surprised and Jace raises an eyebrow. "I can create runes, fight demon, do five back flips off the beam but I can't raise my damn eyebrow!" I say in exasperation. Jace laughs. "We should go tell Alec and Izzy the coast's clear." I turn to Magnus. "I'm so sorry for ruining your cats party!" I say. He shrugs.

"just gives us a reason to plan another one." He grins. I giggle.

"Sure thing, Magnus. I will keep in touch!" I and Jace head off. Once we're out side, Izzy and Simon finds us. She talks to Jace while I whip off my shoe on the grass; soon it looks good as new. Putting the shoe back on I walk over to Jace and Izzy.

"Where's Alec?" I ask, wanting to talk to him about Magnus.

"Hailing a cab." Jace answers and points to the curb. I walk over to him. He must have heard my heals because he turned his head.

"hey." He said.

"Hey. Look, do you remember being under the Fearless rune?" I ask.

"Yeah. I also remember you putting sleep rune on me before I opened my big mouth to Jace. Thanks for that." He tries to catch the next cab.

"No problem. I saw you looking at Magnus in there." I say, sliding my eyes to him. He snorts.

"I was not looking at the warlock." His voice shakes the tiniest bit.

"He asked about you, likes your blue eyes a lot." I say.

"Really?" he asks. I smirk. Got him.

"Yep, even asked if you where gay." I say. He whirls to me.

"What did you say?"

"'I do believe so. He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since we arrived.'" I said, recalling my exact words. "Neither a confirmation, or denying response." I say. He visibly relaxes. "But, if I were to give him one or the other witch would you prefer?" I ask. He mumbles something. "Hm?" I ask. A little louder he mumbles something but I still can't understand him. "Alexander, speak up!" I say, using his full name.

"Confirm!" he says, louder. I smirk and again think got him.

"Ah, so you do like the sexy High Warlock of Brooklyn?" I tease. He glares at me. "tell the other I'll see you all there." I whistle like I did in the party, and a cab comes screeching to a stop in front of us. Alec looks at me in awe and I wink at him, turning to my motorcycle, i put on my helmet and screeched away.

**-Jace's POV-**

Simon, Izzy and I are talking when we hear a loud piercing sound, then tires screeching, a pause, then more tires screeching, we run to the curb Alec was at and find him standing next to a cab looking down the street.

"What was that!?" Isabelle asks.

"Clary." was all he answered. "Come on." We all climbed in the cab and made our way to the institute. Clary was leaning against her bike on her I-Phone. She looked up as we walked up to her. We walked into the institute in silence. When we were all in and seated Clary pulled out the piece of paper that had Jocelyn's number and address on it.

"I already programmed Magnus' number in my phone so I don't need that anymore." Her face was blank, but anyone with ears could hear the intense longing in her voice. She really wanted to know Jocelyn.

"We'll go tomorrow," I say. "We can call first, but Hodge will want us to bring her here as soon as possible."

"Okay." Alec and Clary said at the same time. All of this same time crap was getting creepy. We all went our separate ways and I was laying down on my bed looking at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door I got up and opened the door. There stood Clary in only a sports bar and spandex with a water bottle in on hand and another in the other.

"hey." She said meeting my eyes.

"Hey." my voice cracked. Wait. What!? This girl had such a tight hold on me that I sound like Simon when he first asked Izzy out.

"I need a sparing partner, Izzy won't do it and I'm way stronger then Alec, so you where my last resort." She says, I can tell she's lying about me being her last resort.

"I pretty sure you just want some real competition." I say, smirking. She smirks back.

"I can take you in 5 seconds flat, Wayland. Remember the storage closet?" She said.

"You where just a little girl then, I didn't know you where a bad ass fighter, so I didn't try." I said. I was lying my ass off. I knew she was not just a little girl who stumbled upon this world. She was a shadow hunter and a damn good one at that, and she knew it.

"Just come spar with me." She sighed. I agree and go change. We walk to the training room and I think,_ this should be interesting._

**_Do you know how i'm going to fit Clace in? yeah? it's pretty obvious, but oh well! _**

**_50 reviews= Clace_**

**_75 reviews= Clace and Sizzy_**

**_100 reviews= Clace, Sizzy, AND Malec_**

**_Please hurry! I REALLY want to write them!_**

**_- Bailey_**


	9. 8 Sparing and Kisses

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI **_**_series_****_ You did it! 58 reviews! Now here's your reward!_**

**_Now, read on my Chickadees!_**

**-Clary's POV- **

Jace and I walk to the training room occasionally brushing shoulders, sending shock waves through me. I soon realize this was a _very_ bad idea, but a good one at the same time. We entered the training room and I start to stretch. I can feel his eyes on me, following my every movement. It went on like this for a minute or two, him staring, me stretching. I straighten up and headed to the sparing mat, I look back and Jace is still just staring at me.

"What's the matter, Wayland? Scared?" I taunted. This seemed to break through his haze because he smirks and stalks towards me.

"I don't get scared, Morgenstern." He whispers in my ear as he walks by, sending shivers down my spine. I spin around and find him aim a stance; I mimicked it with my own. I watch his body, waiting for him to make the first move. I see the muscles in his right arm twitch, and duck as him arm strikes the air. I spin under his arm and am now behind him. He spins around and this time I see his left leg twitch. He drops low and I jump up, avoiding his leg. He stands up right; I can see he's getting frustrated. I look at his stance and notice his arms are two high so I send two punches there. Both hit home but when I go for a third he drops to the ground and tries to kick my legs out from under me again. I jump at the last moment and do a front flip over his body. I send my foot into his back sending him sprawling on the ground. Within seconds he's back up and he's mad.

"How the hell do you do that!?" he asks. I shush him by sending yet another punch to his stomach but when my left hand goes to punch him he grabs it. I try my other hand but he grabs that one too. I'm suddenly aware of how close we are. 6 inches at most. His hair falls across part of his face making my knees weak. His hold loosens on my hands and I drop low, spinning with my leg out and knock him down. Before he's on the ground he grabs my hand and I fall on top of him. My hair falls like a curtain around our faces. My eyes go to his lips and I wonder what they taste like. I look into his eyes and am shocked when I see a burning desire very apparent in his gold eyes._ What the hell, _I think before pressing my lips to his.

At first the kiss is gentle, hesitant. Then Jace flipped us over so I was on the floor and both his hands were on each side of my head. His lips crashed into mine and I could feel his hunger. I returned the pressure and wound my arm around his neck, playing with the hair that slipped through my fingers like silk. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly obliged, and our tongues clashed fighting for dominance. If I wanted to I could have won but I wanted to see what Jace could do. His tongue searched my mouth till he had memorized it all then he moved to my jaw line, planting butterfly kisses on the extent of it. He got to my earlobe and took it in his teeth, sucking and biting the sensitive skin. I groaned and pulled lightly on his hair. I could feel him smirk then move down my neck, not before placing a kiss on the skin behind my earlobe. Leaving a trail of fire in his wake, Jace finally stopped at the place there my neck meets my shoulder. At first he just rested his lips there then he's tongue slipped out and I hissed. I felt rather then heard him chuckle. Then the sucked and lightly bit the same spot. My hands had been making their way down to the hem of his shirt. I slipped them under his shirt and hooked my thumbs on the outside; slowly I made my way back up till his shirt was bunched up in my hands he disconnected himself from my neck just long enough for me to throw off his shirt. I stretched my neck giving him more space. I was lost while he worked on my neck tell I felt his hands slip on to my stomach. Rapping my leg around his waist, I flipped us over and crashed my mouth to his, his hands still working their way up. When he touched the edge of my sports bra I grabbed his hands and slowed our kiss. He made a noise of disapproval. I sat up pulling Jace with me so I sat on his lap. I was just the right size so if he had his arms around me he can rest his chin on my head.

"That was… interesting." Jace says, chuckling. I smirked turning in his lap to straddle him.

"Mmmmmmhhm." I said lowering my mouth to his neck, kissing the underneath of his jaw. I felt him swallow hard. I took the peace of skin between my teeth, sucking on it, and he moaned.

"Clary, quit it. It's not nice to tease." He says. I look at him through lowered lashes.

"Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying it quite a bit." I said smirking. I stood up and offered my hand to Jace. "We have to go. We'll be meeting mommy dearest tomorrow and I want to look my best." I say. After picking up the water bottles and Jace's shirt, we headed back to his room.

"So, are we on for tomorrow?" I ask, smirking. Jace smirks too, realizing what I'm doing.

"Sure thing, babe; what time should I pick you up?" he asks playing along. We were at his door now.

"I don't care, as long as it's not during my date with Max." I say. I give him a kiss, which he tries to deepen but I pull back shaking my finger and walking away. Tomorrow will be interesting. No doubt Izzy will catch on to me and Jace, plus I get to meet my mother. As I lay down I wonder if she really will be happy I'm alive, like Magnus said, or not. _Yes, tomorrow will be interesting._

**_It is very short and I apologize for that. Yay? Nay? Only 17 reviews till you get MORE Clace and Sizzy! Tell me in the reviews! _**

**_75=Clace and Sizzy_**

**_100=Clace, Sizzy, AND Malec_**

**_- Bailey_**


	10. 9 Jocelyn and Watching

_**Disclaimer: i don't own the TMI series**__** two in the same day?! you guys are spoiled. oh well!**_

_**Now, read on my Chickadees!**_

**-Clary's POV-**

When I wake up in the morning, my first thought is of my mother, then of Jace. thinking about both of them makes me realize I can't have Jace with me when I meet my mother. I would be too distracted even Izzy would be too distracting. I think about it and know I can only take one person with me: Alec. I truly do love Alec like a brother, and he got over hating me. I think. I hop in the shower then get dressed in a high-low dress with a strapless blue top and black skirt, complete with blue and black leopard print shoes and my leather jacket. Then I leave to go find Alec. When I find him, he's in his room.

"Hey, Alec!" I say.

"What's up, Clary?" he asks, knowing I wouldn't be here just to sat hello.

"Well, I kind of just want you to come with me to my mother's?" I sounded like a question.

"yeah, sure Clary. Let me get my shoes on." He says walking to his closet.

"That's it?" I say bewildered, that it was so easy. He chuckles and nods. "Well, okay then. You get to chose mode of transportation. My bike or portal?" I ask, predicting his answer.

"Portal; you and that bike are scary." He says. I grin and walk to the wall to start my rune. When its finished I turn towards Alec taking his and pulling him through the portal. We end up in a small, but cozy living room.

"Jocelyn!" I say in a sing-song-y voice. "Jocelyn Fairchild!" a woman walks out of the kitchen. She has fiery red hair and Emerald green eyes. This must be my mother. She looks us up and down but her expression doesn't change. She doesn't recognize me. _Why would she recognize you? you where only a week old the last time she saw you._

"Who are you?" she asks, harshly.

"This," I say, pointing to Alec. "Is Alexander Lightwood. And I, well you already know me but you probably don't recognize me. My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern." I say. she looks at me in disbelief then her face is stone.

"My daughter is dead. This is not a funny joke." She says.

"It's not a joke, Jocelyn." The voice came from the kitchen, me and Alec where in there in seconds. There at the table sat Magnus and Lucian Graymark. Magnus was the one who had spoken.

"Mugnus!" I say runnig up to him and throwing my arms around his neck when he stood up. He hugged me back.

"Hello, darling." He said. I let go of him, and turned to Lucian.

"Ah, Lucian, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I say. I have always admired him for what he did to my father.

"How do you know my name?" he asks standing up.

"Don't get your fur ruffled." I heard Alec chuckle and Lucian. "I have admired you for what you did to my father for many years now; very impressive. I only wish you would have killed him; yes I get that you where _parabatai _but I would have had a much better childhood living on the streets then with that bastard." Lucian looks surprised for a second or two before he grins.

"I like her." He says; making Magnus, Alec, and I laugh. "What?" he says clearly confused.

"Oh, it's just that Jace and Magnus said the exact same thing when they meet her." Alec chuckles again. Out of the very corner of my eye I see Jocelyn reach for a knife. I sip and am on the counter top and have her wrist in my hand before she moves another inch.

"Now, now Jocelyn; no need to bring out the weapons." I said. Everyone turned to me and Jocelyn.

"Why are you here? He sent you didn't he?!"She screamed. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Jocelyn, I went to Magnus' party for your address, only to have _my father's_ demons attach me and Magnus, one of my few friends, just so I could go running back to him with a hostage." I say; Magnus chuckles.

"Then why are you here?" she asks.

"Well," I let go of her wrist and do a back flip off the counter. I hear Alec mutter 'show off' and grin at him. "you see, I have been on the run from my father for two years now and two day ago there was a threat made on the Silent Brother and Mortal Sward. From experience I know Valentine was obsessed with both those things. He always made me and the Demon study them to the extent that I could draw you a perfect map of the Silent Brother's sanctuary right now. I just knew it was him and decided to reveal myself to the institute I was at, New York. Alec's mother, Maryse, runs the institute and allowed me to stay as long as I never left the institute without someone and I had to get in touch with you." I pointed to her, and I could see how pale she was. "Mom?" It came out of my mouth before I gave it permission to but frankly I didn't care. Her head snapped up and she meets my eyes; she was crying. I slowly opened my arms and she walked to me, falling into my arms, repeating 'my baby' over and over again. Tears fell down my face and each time she said my baby I answered with 'mommy'. For a while we just hold each other not noticing that the others had left or the person staring at them through the window.

_***Gasp* this just got interesting! Don't forget to Review and follow and all that jazz!**_

_**75= Clace and Sizzy**_

_**100=Clace, Sizzy, AND Malec**_


	11. 10 Valentine

_**Disclaimer: i don not own the TMI series.**__** this is a very short but very important chapter!**_

_**Now, read on my Chickadees!**_

**-Alec's POV-**

We left Claary and her mom alone. I was really scared that this meeting wouldn't go well, but Lucian, or Luke as he told us to call him, likes Clary and it seems Jocelyn does as well. Now we were sitting in the living room, talking about who knows what when Luke snapped to attention. He growled and I was instantly alert.

"JOCELYN!" he screamed, she came in followed by Clary who was crouched low with two seraph blades in her hands. "he's here." Luke snarled. Jocelyn and Clary went ridged then Clary was in action.

"Alec, guard my mother, take her to her bedroom. Lucian where is he?"

"Outside. He's waiting to come in. he has demons with him." I smelt the air and knew he was telling the truth.

"Alec. Now." Clary growled. I moved like a bat out of hell dragging a protesting Jocelyn to the room. Finally I just picked her up and threw her over my shouled where she continued to pound on my back.

**-Luke's POV (Oh yay!)-**

Alec grabbed a protesting Jocelyn and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. I could hear the footsteps coming.

"Clary, their coming in." she crouched low again and Magnus was clenching and unclenching his hands. The door burst open.

"Ah, Clarissa, how good to see you again." The devil himself walked in. Clary laughed bitterly.

"No, not really." She replies.

"What, you're not happy to see your father?"he steps out of the door way and two greater demons walk in.

"you're not my father, you bastard. You may be my blood but I just met Luke and he is more of a father to me then you ever where." My heart clenches thinking of what his girl must've when through growing up with this demon.

"that's not very nice." He runs at her but she simply jumps away looking at her nails. "So, I see you keep up on your training."

"Oh, yes, well when I ran away I knew I would have to defeat you someday." she says looking utterly board. "Enough of this. Are you going to fight for Jocelyn or leave." Her eyes twinkle with anticipation.

"Oh, I'm not just here for Jocelyn. I'm here for both of you." The greater demons rush at Magnus and I. I change and kill my demon easily, the same goes for Maguns, we look at each other and know Clary would kill us for fighting her battles. Magnus goes back to Jocelyn and I stay just in case. I met Clary an hour ago but that doesn't stop the protectiveness I feel for her.

**-Clary's POV-**

Valentine comes at me with his sword raised. When he gets close enough he brings it downs on my blade that I had stuck out. We sword fight for a minute, before he slips past my guard, giving me a big gash in my upper right arm. I scream out in pain and frustration. I smash my sword down on his so hard it falls out of his hand. I stalk towards him and he whistles. A demon comes through the door and latches its self on my back. Its stinger gets me in the back of my thigh and it bites my neck tearing a chunk of it off. I see Valentine run out the door like the coward he is. The demon is ripped from my back leaving huge claw marks on my back and ribs. 'that should've hurt.' I think before everything goes black.

_***Gasp* will Clary die!? i haven't decided yet. Don't forget to Review and Follow and all that jazz!**_

_**75: Clace and Sizzy**_

_**100: Clace, Sizzy, AND Malec**_


	12. 11 Death and Angels

_**Disclaimer: i don't own the TMI series or characters. **__** This is a very important chapter. like VERY important. not too much hate okay? yeah, prepare for tears. **_

_**Now read on my Chickadees!**_

**-Alec's POV-**

"Magnus!" Luke screamed from the living room. Something was very wrong. I followed Magnus into the living room to find Luke kneeling next to Clary's body. She was so pale she was almost translucent, lying in a pool of her own blood, you could see all her individual veins and I knew she had demon poison in her body. Most of her blood was coming out of the 5 inch gash in her shoulder.

"We need to get her back to the institute, NOW!" I shouted. "You two," I pointed to Jocelyn and Luke. "Are coming with us. Magnus make a portal." He started and I bent down and grabbed Clary. On her thigh, I could tell, is where the demon got her. We all got threw the portal and where at the door to the Institute. I slammed through it and started screaming for help from anyone. We ran up to the infirmary and I set Clary in the bed. She looked even worse, almost like there was no more blood for her to drain out of her body. I couldn't look at her any more so I ran out. I see Jace and Isabelle running down the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" Jace asked. I didn't trust my voice so I simply gestured to the infirmary door. They opened it and Isabelle gave a strangled sob. Jace looked like he was about to die.

"Valentine." I say. Isabelle falls to the ground and I carry her to a couch in the closest room. I sit down next to her, rubbing her back. Jace paces the room and we are in utter silence for what seems like eternity, until Magnus comes in.

**-Magnus's POV-**

I was trying everything but once her heart stopped I wouldn't stop again. In a last resort I use mundane CPR and her heart starts again and she's breathing. I know it won't stay that way for long but I might as well give the Shadowhunters a chance to stay goodbye. I enter the room with my head hanging. They all look at me for a second then Isabelle burst into tears.

"She's alive right now but it won't be that way for long. You should say your goodbyes now." They all get up and head to the infirmary.

**-Isabelle's POV-**

This can't really be happening. This must be a dream. She can't be dead! it's not possible! She's too strong for that. Too strong! We walk into the infirmary and see Clary lying on a table. I would have guessed she was dead, if it wouldn't have been for the heart monitor beeping out a jagged rhythm. The tears flow down my face and I look over to Alec who is crying all the same. We met this girl two days ago at a night club, showing us all up, but she still has made the biggest impact on my life, on _our_ lives. Jace has no emotion at all on his face but his eyes show utter sadness and terror. He's really in love with her but she won't be around to hear it. I walk up to her bed and grab her hand. It's so cold, like ice. Jace and Alec leave the room and I'm alone with my dying friend.

"I'm so sorry." I start and instantly start bawling. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You where supposed to become my _parabatai,_ go shopping with me and Magnus, we would've had parties that the whole town would hear about. You would have married Jace and had a little girl or boy that would have called me aunty Izzy. Alec and Magnus would get together because you told Alec to stop being a sissy and suck it up. Maybe one day Simon and I would get married and you would be my maid of honor. Maybe we would even have a kid and you would be the one being called Aunty Clary. Magnus and Alec would adopt a child and we would all be happy. But now….. now you're gone, and I'm going to miss you, forever. You will always have a place in my heart, in all of our hearts. My kids will know about their brave Aunty Clary who save their uncle Magnus and her mother, Jocelyn, form an evil monster. But what I'm worried about is Jace. He won't be able to handle it, losing you. it will tear him apart. He's going to blame himself. Alec, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, they are all going to think it was their fault even if the sane part of their brain is telling them there was nothing they could do, I will always be there fault to them. Just… just make sure they do hurt themselves or do something stupid. I'm just so sorry Clary. By the angel, so sorry." I just cry over her body for a minute or two then leave knowing I need to call Simon.

**-Alec's POV-**

I walk in and I don't say anything. I get on my knees and pray to the angel that she will be fine up in heaven or where ever she will go. If she couldn't live a good like then I want her to be happy in the afterlife. She was a good person, strong too. Never one to back down from a fight. She was my sister in ways Isabelle wasn't. Confronting me about being gay; about Magnus. I promise to get together with him for her. Like she would have wanted. It's the least I could do for her. I know she would be mad at me for blaming myself so I don't. I know it was Valentines fault, that the fucking bastard killed her. I promise I will kill him. I will end his worthless life and watch as the life drains from his eyes. I'm sure Jace will promise the same, but I want you to know.

"Goodbye Clarissa. My sister." I said tears streaming down my face. I set off on my mission to find Magnus. One thing that I can do for her.

**-Jace's POV-**

"I love you. I know your dead but I also know you can hear me. I have told so many girls that but never once meant it till I met you." I sat at the foot of Clary's bed, I wasn't crying. I hurt too much for that. "You came in and took me down, literary. I know you where _the one_, but now… I don't think I will ever love again. I will love my family and probably the warlock and vamp but that's it. They are trying to keep Max away, you know. He knows your dead and keeps fighting Robert. You never met Robert did you? he just got home this morning and was excited to meet you. Maryse is upset, but that's only because Max is very mad. Jocelyn I balling and Luke is too. They really wanted to know you. I saw Alec kissing Magnus. I was shocked for a second then I remembered the first night you came and how you put the fearless rune on him. He looks pretty upset. So does Izzy she's I her room talking to Simon on the phone about you. the vamp was crying, too. I can't cry Clary. If I cry I may never stop. They all look at me like I'm insane for not crying and maybe I am but I don't really care. Isabelle was talking about marriage and kids and I couldn't handle it. There's a hole in my wall now. My knuckles are bleeding but don't hurt, they should hurt, right? But they don't. Magnus told me to put a healing rune on but I can't. I need to feel the pain. The only thing is it doesn't hurt. I got you this." I pull out the emerald ring from my pocket. "It was my mothers. Jocelyn gave it to me. My last names not Wayland, by the way, its Herondale. I was raised by Valentine, like you. Stephan and Celine, my mother and father, where killed in the war. Jocelyn still has stuff to tell me, after this." I slip the ring on her left hand fourth finger. "I want you to be buried in it. There's not much left to say. I love you so much. I hope I will see you again. That coward will be dead if it's the last thing I do. I promise on the angel, he and his son will." I lean in and kiss her forehead. I notice even covered in blood you can still smell her strawberry shampoo. I leave with quite footsteps out of the room.

**-Jocelyn's POV-**

"I have been talking to the people around the institute for a while, getting information on what you personality was like. I heard some great thing from there people. Jace truly loves you. alec and Isabelle too but not in the same way." I looked at the hand and saw Celine's ring on it. It was a perfect fit. "I told him who he really was and he was happy. It surprised me, but then realized he was happy to finally know and would talk about his parents. He looks sad. Not just sad thought. It's hard to explain. I thought you where taken away from me once in your life time but it didn't hurt as bad as this. The only time we spoke you where stopping me from pulling a knife on you, god damn it! Then he shows up and you sacrificed yourself for me. Why? Why did it have to be you? Luke is heartbroken. He had to leave to go see his pack but he didn't want to leave. It has been three hours since Magnus put you on life support. Once he is done talking to you he will take you off. I am so sorry he did this to you. I'm sorry I left you with him to grow up. I love you so much and I,m so sorry." I picked up one of her curls and cut it off with a small dagger. I put it in a bag and put it in my bag with a few pictures Izzy had of her. I was crying so hard I chocked. I ran out of the room and to the truck. I knew I couldn't drive so I sat there, thinking, praying, and damning Valentine to the pits of hell.

**-Magnus' POV-**

"Little red. I tried. I couldn't do it. I failed you. Alec kissed me, when he found e in the hallway crying. He said he had to, for you. he told me not to blame myself because you would be mad. I told him Okay but I have to be mad at myself. It hurts, red. Jace hurt himself but he can't feel the pain. We all know he will miss you the worst. Max is mad. He hurts too. He keeps screaming you promised. i asked what you promised and he said you said you would see him in the morning, the first night you came here. The kid's a mess. We all are. Please, just please don't be mad at me." I start to stand when I see someone standing in the corner of the room.

"Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn." Says a deep voice. The figure detaches him from the wall and I recognize him instantly. The angel, Raziel.

"wha- huh-ma- who…. What?" I finally get out. He laughs. Walking over to Clary her study's her. Then her grabs a dagger and swipes it against his palm.

"What are you doing?" I whisper. He moves his palm to Clary's mouth and pours the pooling blood in her mouth. I watch her thought swallow and her heart beat quickens. He takes off the chord attached to her body and picks her up.

"Magnus Bane, you will tell no one of what you saw, do you understand?" I nod. He vanishes into thin air and I fall against the seat. I think I need sleep. I pass out in the chair, thinking of what a night this had been.

**_Any predictions? Did you think she was actually dead? Did you cry? Do you hate me? the next chapter is Sizzy! i know i said Clace too but if you didn't notice Clary is with the angels. Shes alive but with the angels. Don't forget to Follow and Review and all that jazz!_**

**_-Bailey_**


	13. 12 Landon and Desdemona

_**Disclaimer: If i owned TMI The City of Heavenly Fire would already be out. it's not. Hello all! I'm really sorry about not updating. My father took my laptop with him on a trip and didn't tell me till the last minute so i couldn't warn you guys. How many of you have read the Divergent trilogy? That is one of my faves an if you have not read it i strongly suggest you do.**_

_**Now, read on my Chickadees! **_

**-Magnus's POV-**

Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Max, Jocelyn, Lucian, and I were in the institute. They all looked very distraught and I can't blame them. I'm sure I would feel the same if I didn't know Clary was alive and safe with an angel. Or did I imagine that? My little nap in the infirmary did not do much for the exhaustion clouding my brain. If what I saw wasn't my overactive imagination, and I have my facts straight, then the blood the angel gave Clary should make her angel blood stronger, making her ¾ angel, and there for saving her life. Honestly, I don't really know what to think.

"What are we going to do?" Isabelle asked, sounding desperate.

"I don't know, Iz. Angel, help us." Jace grumbled, with his head in his hands. _I believe he already has,_ I think. I need to motivate them.

"I'm tired of this!" I scold, jumping to my feet. "You guys know that Little Red is looking down on us, disappointed that you let this get to you. If she was here I'm assuming she would say something along the lines of 'get off you asses and figure these things out so more people don't die!' she would tell you that there are more important things then your pity parties and she would be right! You are Shadowhunters! Avenge her death and take Valentine down!" I was panting by the end of my tirade, and the others were looking at me in shock except Max.

"He's right ya know." He said. "We need to do just what she would have done if it was one of us. We need to find the Mortal Instruments. It's what he's after and if we get them before him we are one step ahead." I smirk at the boy's knowledge, knowing he has probably been thing about this for a while. The others slowly come to their senses and realize he's, in fact, right.

"I know where the Cup is." Jocelyn speaks up. "we will have to get it tomorrow, considering it's," she looks at her watch. "11 PM, but it's here in New York."

"why is the Cup in New York?" Alec questions.

"Because I brought it here," was her simple response.

**-Clary's POV-**

When I woke I felt someone's arms around me, carrying me. I stiffened and flipped to the side landing on my feet. I noticed my wounds where all healed and my cloths where fixed.

"Oh, good. You're awake." I did a double take, looking at the person in front of me. Or should I say Angel in front of me. Raziel stood in front of me looking just as beautiful as all the paintings. It was crazy how accurate they were.

"Am I dead?" I blurt. He chuckles.

"No, Clarissa, but everyone thinks you are. Except for Magnus Bane." He says.

"Then why am I here!? I have to go see them!" I reply, frantic.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He says.

"And why not!?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. I was getting annoyed with him.

"They need to think you're dead in order to beat Valentine. Their minds are now clouded with hatred for him and it fuels their fire." That makes sense, but I won't admit

"Clarissa, I keep you alive because you are more capable of being my warrior than anyone else at the moment. I gave you my blood, which enhances your angel blood making you approximately ¾ angel. You will go to earth and help the New York institute defeat Valentine. No one can know of this till Jonathan and Valentine are dead. You have two Shadowhunter angels like you that will help; their names are Landon and Desdemona. The whole race is depending on your three, so don't screw it up." Then I'm gone and standing outside of the institute. In front of me is a boy and a girl.

"Dude, she's hot." The guy says. I smirk and look at him. He is muscular and tall, with black hair and shocking green eyes, like anti-freeze, spring grass. The girl is short but toned, with white hair and violet eyes. I can see the runes on their arms, some I have never seen. The angel knows that if there was a rune that I could learn I would have learned it, so the fact that I have never seen these shocks me. They each had a back pack stuffed with cloths slung in their backs.

"Way to go, Landon, creeping the boss out within two seconds." She shakes her head and reaches a hand out to me. "Call me Dez, and the Asshat over there is Landon; we are your crew." I shake her hand and grin, slightly amused. I have never heard the word Asshat come out of any ones mouth but mine.

"Sweet, nice to meet you guys. And you," I say looking over at Landon. "Aren't too bad yourself." They laughed.

"Dude, we need to think of a cool name for us other then 'The Crew'." Landon exclaims. I giggle.

"Well, ok then, but first we need to get out of plain sight."

"No need to worry about that. No one can see us our glamour is stronger so only angels can see us." Dez informs me.

"Sweet. Now, what did you have in mind?" I inquired, turning to Landon.

"The Incredible's!" Landon sings, dancing in a circle.

"Um, no, how about the 'Almost Angels.'" I say, laughing at Landon. He reminds me of a werewolf I meet named Jordan Kyle. He worked for the Praetor Lupus and someone I considered my best friend. He was the only one I had kept in touch with after I met him.

"I can dig it." Dez nods, breaking me out of my thoughts. Landon nods like a bobble head, then offers one of his arms to each of us.

"Shall we go on then?" he asks in his best Renaissance accent.

"We shall." Dez and I say in unison, straightening our backs and looping our arms through Landon's in perfect sync. Landon looks uneasily between us.

"That was a bit creepy." He mutters before we walk inside. After we get inside Landon looks around. "Where would they be?" he asks himself but I answer instead.

"The library." I stated. I head toward the stairs with them following me. We reach the library intime to hear my mother answer a question.

"Because I brought it here." She was saying.

"And why did you have the Cup?" Alec asked.

"So their getting thing figured out. Good." I said to my partners.

"Because Valentine had the Cup and I stole it." She stated nonchalantly. I nod. That was a good choice.

"And why did Valentine have the Cup?" Alec sounded like he was getting annoyed.

"I don't know." She says, matching his tone. "it is hidden quite well. An old friend of mind's mother is a witch, she had a fortune teller's shop and gave it to her daughter, who is not a witch but knows of the shadow world. Many years ago, she asked me to paint her tarot cards, and I did. In one of the cards, the Ace of Cups," three runes flashed through my mind, nagging me. "I hid the cup."

"How did you hide a cup in a card?" Alec asked. Instead of answering, Jocelyn walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and grabbed a coffee cup, piece of paper and pencil. Drawing a perfect replica of the cup on the paper, she set the cup on the image. Using her pencil she sketched the three runes I had just been thinking of on the paper. The cup melted into the paper like wax, then it was gone. Then again she drew the runes in the paper and stuck he hand in, pulling out the blue coffee mug. The room was silent, then Magnus spoke.

"Well then, we will go in the morning." Magnus announced. The others nodded. "Let's go get some rest. Oh, and Clary's room is off-limits. I don't want to see all your sad faces in the morning, got me? Only happy!" he sung the last words. I was glad to know someone was keeping them on task. I wave to the others to follow me and walk to my room. I grab my backpack and stuff it with weapons, cloths and toiletries. When I'm done I grab my bike keys and helmet, but leave thee back pack here, knowing we will just be coming back.

"Why do you have a bike? I know you can make portals."Dez asked.

"I bring it everywhere with me, no need to raise suspicion or get caught drawing a portal in the middle of Alicante. It fits through a portal too, so its better then a car." I laugh, at the looks on their faces. "Well, come on. We have another person to visit; my darling father."

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Once outside, I started up my bike and had Dez draw a portal. I drove it right through and laughed at their faces as they watched me. Soon- too soon for my liking- I was back at my infamous home.

"Well here we are." I sigh. Together we walk into the house and right away I could hear yelling coming from Valentines parlor. We bolted through the open door of the parlor and found Valentine and Jonathan.

"What do you mean 'She's dead.'?" Valentine shouted.

"I mean you killed her. Even the Warlock couldn't heal her." Jonathan said coldly.

"I don't believe it. She can't be dead. We need her!" Valentine throws a paper weight at the wall making a gaping hole.

"_Needed_ not need. Past tense. And I know we needed her, but you screwed that up." Jonathan looks board, picking at his nails.

"We will have to find someone else."

"And how, Father, do you think you can find a perfectly trained rune creator in less than two weeks?" Jonathan smirks. So the attack on the Silent Brothers will come sometime in the next two weeks.

"Do not doubt me, son, I can, I will, and I must." Valentine sits back in his chair, contemplating. "Leave me, son. Go back to New York and keep an eye on them." He waved a hand dismissively. Jonathan did as he was told and left the manor. We did as well, leaving through a portal to the New York institute, because we were going to follow, what Landon had named, the Incredible's, because he wouldn't let it go we allowed it. We all fell asleep in my room, all of us exhausted.

TMITMITMITMITMI

I woke up and saw that Dez was already up. We get dressed and wake Landon. We agreed that Dez and I should go to the address first and Landon would stay here. Dez and I took my motorcycle to what I recognized as my mother's apartment complex. We walked into the right complex and quickly noticed it was a Fortune Teller's shop. Mundane would come pay large amounts of money to have another Mundane tell them exactly what they wanted to hear. 'You will find true love' or 'you will live a long life'. The door read MADEM DOROTHEA but that was it. I walked up and knocked on the tightly shut door. An older lady swung open the door, massive and imposing, in swaths of green and orange. A neon yellow turban sat atop her head, adorned with a stuffed canary and rickrack trim. Chandelier earrings bobbed against her hair and her big feet where bare.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her tone slightly annoyed.

"Yes, actually; you see my mother lives a floor above you, Jocelyn Fray?" I said; she nodded. "I'm looking for something she gave you, the tarot cards?" she walks straight to a table with many different things on it and picks up the deck of cards stacked on top wrapped in silk. She unwraps them and hands the deck to me. _She's being awful cooperative; _ the thought flashes threw my mind like a warning. "We are looking for the 'Ace of Cups'?" I repeated my mother's term from the night before. The women pulled it out of the deck and handed it to me. The same runes flashed through my mind as when the card was first mentioned. Pulling my stele out of my back pocket, I traced the perfect runes on the back over and flipped the card back over. The picture had subtly changed; the hand that had once held the stem of thee perfectly crafted cup had released their hold and now seemed to be offering the cup to me, as if to say _here, take it._ Just like Jocelyn, I reached my hand in the picture and grabbed the base of the cup slowly pulling it out. As soon as the cup left the card, it gave the smallest of sighs and turned to ash and dust.

_**Did ya'll actually think i was going to kill off Clary?! Do i wan't to be killed by angry fangirls!? NO! -_- Whadaya think!? Good? not good? Either way tell me! You have earned Sizzy and Malec so that will be in the next chapter! Schools starting butt i'm home schooled so you will most likely still gat update frequently. THE TMI MOVIE COMES OUT IN A WEEK! Any one else going to the midnight **_**_premiere? Already bought my tickets! _**

**_- Bailey_**


	14. 13 The Cup and Notes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**__** Hey! Well this chapter is a little late... No, really late and i am sorry for that.**_

_**Now, read on my Chickadees!**_

**-Clary's POV-**

Dorothea stares at the Cup in disbelief and wonder with a hint of joy. The joy scares me. why would this old women be joyful just at the sight of the cup?

"It's smaller then I thought." Dez states, studying the Cup.

"It's the Mortal Cup, Dez, not the Mortal Toilet Bowl." I say laughing at her face.

"Can I see it?" the witch inquires. I share a look with Dez. We are thinking the same thing.

"Um, no." Dez says eying the women.

"I'll give it right back." She sounds like a toddler, begging for a toy.

"We'll just be leaving no-" the witch grabs my arm, her claws digging into my flesh. Wait. Claws!? Now I noticed the portal in the side of the room, glowing red with black snaking out of it and wrapping around Dorothea. How did I not notice this!? With a sharp motion I jerked my now deeply cut arm from the demons grasp.

"Abbadon." I hissed. Throwing the cup at Dez, I whipped out my blade, whispering "Sanvi." The blade set a blaze and I struck out at the demon, hitting it square in the chest. Demon blood spilled out of the gash, while I quickly took in my surroundings. Right above us was a filthy sky light. Knowing I will have to use it to my advantage, I pulled a small throwing knife belt out of my belt and flung it upwards. The glass shattered and the demon tried to get away. I grabbed its shoulders and keep it in place. As soon as the light hit it I began to crumple, caving in on its self. A whistle sounded in the distance as I was etching a healing rune on my arm. I whipped my head in Dez's direction and she nodded. We had a signal for when the Incredible's would be getting close and that was it.

"Put it on the table and I will write them a note." Putting on a glamour I ran for the desk and wrote a note.

_Be ready. In the next two days Valentine will make an attack on the Silent Brothers_. I ran and set the note under the cup. Right as I set the cup down the Incredible's burst through the door, extremely armed, except Magnus and Simon who where baring their natural defenses. I saw Landon walk in behind them and walked to Dez and me.

"What the hell happened?!" Jace shouted. Jocelyn spotted the cup on the table, with the note. She picked them both up.

"How did they know?" she whispered. "More importantly, who are they?" Magnus plucked the note from her hand and read it out loud.

"'Be ready. In the next two days Valentine will make an attack on the Silent Brothers.'" He flips it over. "That's all it says."

"How did they know that?" Isabelle says. "Are they working for Valentine?" the demon had just vanished and Isabelle nodded. "They must have. But who killed the demon?"

"I don't have a clue." Magnus said, but his eyes told a different story. He knows it was me, but he also knows he can't tell them that. He lifts his head and stares right through me. It was a creepy sensation, being looked through. It was the same sensation as looking at a painting whose eyes follow you, but you know they really cannot do such a thing.

"We can't trust it." Jace said, glaring at the note. I throw my hand in the air, exasperated.

"And why not, Mr. Herondale?" Magnus asked, still looking in my direction.

"Because, the note came with the Cup, which was just sitting there, like a present. It has to be a trick." Alec answered for Jace. Magnus nodded, his cat eyes looked extremely sad.

"We need to report this to the Clave at the meeting tonight." Isabelle says.

"Well, I guess that's that. 0 points for the Incredible's and 1 point for the Demonic Duo." Landon said, shaking his head.

"'Demonic Duo'?" I asked.

"Yeah, like the Dynamic Duo, but extremely evil." Landon said giving us a look that said 'that should have been obvious'.

"Right." Dez drags out the word. "Let's get out of here. We need to go visit the 'Demonic Duo'. Oh, and Clary? Bring your bike. we are going to that Clave meeting." I nodded and went to go get my bike.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

We arrived at the manor and creep inside. I thank silence runes as we open the front door that got me in trouble _a lot_ while I lived here. We walked through the house and find no one. We were in the office searching when Dez called us over to the desk.

"Look at this." She points to the blue prints on the desk. They where the Silent Brothers sanctuary.

"Hey, I made these!" I said riffling through the many blue prints and recognizing the script.

"He must be studying them. Look here." She pointed to some notes on the side, random numbers and letters. Things like SB13 or VS, arrows and circles where scattered all over the page.

"looks like he's been studying them for a while." Landon says, I nod. Right then, the front door creeks open.

"Quick, put them back." I whisper. They do, and the door swings open, revealing Valentine and Jonathan.

"Yes, we won't need one. I figured out another way." Valentine stalked to his desk, and Jonathan sat in the same chair as yesterday.

"And how, exactly, do you plan on getting in?" Jonathan inquired.

"Well, we walk in to the building." Valentine retorts. "We are Shadowhunters and we are allowed admittance."

"Okay then. And do you plan to kill all of them?"

"No, not at all." A devious glint became apparent in Valentines eyes. "Let the Clave have their 'advantage', but kill most of them." Jonathan nods.

"Lovely." I muttered. "Let's go." I nodded to Dez.

"I'm going to stay, see what more I can find out." Landon informed. We left the manor on my bike and headed into town.

"to the Clave meeting we go." Dez sings. We got there and I first noticed that the Incredible's sat in the audience, holding the cup and note.

"Maryse." A council member boomed. She stood with the cup and note in hand.

"Earlier today, my children went on a hunt for the Mortal Cup. When they got there a demon was in the room dying, and the cup was on a table with this note." She handed the note to the council member.

"We cannot trust it." He declares. That's all Dez and I have to hear and we are out the door.

"We can't stop them." She says and I say nothing but I know she's right.

_**I woke up this morning and totally fangirled when i looked at my phone. Two days people! TWO! I hope you like it and that you review!**_

_**- Bailey **_


	15. 14 The Silent City part 1

_**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I wish i was that brilliant **__** Why hello! Nice to post again. I know, i know, this chapter is horribly late. I promise i will be quicker as the school year starts again. Did you see City of bones?! I did, and i have to say, i was a bit disappointed. I might have had to high expectations but still, i give it a B or B-. They already started filming City of Ashes, so i guess this series is going all the way! quick question, Jace Wayland-Morganstern-Herondale-Lightworm or William Herondale? If you answer that question, you get a preview of the next chapter that will be posted on Thursday or Friday!**_

_**Now, read on, my Chickadees!**_

**Landon's POV**

It has been two days since we found the Mortal Cup and we know the attack is coming soon. I feel like a sitting duck, waiting for something to happen. Clary often just sits in Jace's room, thinking. I could not imagine meeting someone then having them torn away in a matter of two days. Of course, I know what it feels like to love someone, but I have not lost her yet. My dear Dez, my life, my best friend…. My true love. And yet she's oblivious. Right now we were in the institute library, with the Incredible's, and I was staring at her. She met my eyes once and smiled then went back to pulling Jace's hair. Golden boy turned around to try and find the culprit but even though he was staring at her he could not see her. She stuck her tongue out at him and Clary laughed. Sparkles skipped into the room and sat down in a puff of glitter.

"Guess what?" he sang.

"What?" Isabelle snapped. I know she has been very bitter lately but Clary said she wasn't that way before she 'died'.

"We are going-" just then the phone let out a shrill ring. Clary, Dez, and I sprang into action, Clary, who was already decked out in gear, drew a portal while Dez and I stocked up on weapons.

"Hello?" Isabelle answered the phone. Her eyes bulged and I knew the attack has been made. We jumped through the portal landing in the middle of a battle. Striping off the glamour, Dez and I jumped into the raging battle. Clary sprinted off to find the Mortal Sword and all we could do is pray that she comes back.

**Clary's POV**

The Mortal Sword is still on its perch, but the glass is broken on the display case. Grabbing the hilt, I realize it's plastic. I throw it on the floor in frustration. The bodies of silent brothers that I failed to save are everywhere. Only a few remain standing. Suddenly I feel a rush of sorrow. _You failed. They are dead because you failed._ I need to stop thinking like this. It will only end up bad for even more people if I wallow in my self-pity. Sprinting down the hallway I hear voices. Turning the corner I skid to a halt. The scene in front of me is amusing yet horrifying at the same time.

The Incredible's and Almost Angels have met.

**Magnus' POV**

"Hello?" Izzy's eyes nearly fall out of the sockets but everyone else does not seem to notice. They also don't seem to notice the gaping portal forming in the east wall. "We'll be right there." Isabelle slams the phone on to the holder.

"Where will we be?" Alec asks.

"The Silent Brothers Sanctuary." The room is filled with curses and movement. I just keep the portal open and stand up. I knew this was coming. The note was so obviously from Clary. Only she would risk something like that. They all jump through the portal and I follow them. We land right in the sanctuary, where two people stand back to back, killing the mass of demons. Alec, Jace, and Isabelle join the fight and within a few minute what used to be ten demons was nothing. We stare at the two who stare at each other, seeming to have a conversation with their expressions.

"Well, this should be interesting." The boy muttered.

"Who are you?" Jace demands.

"Well, I am Dez, and this is Landon." The girl answers.

"And your last names would be?"

"Now that is information I cannot give." She says.

"Oh, yes you will." Jace growls.

"Jace, don't try pulling that shit on me." Dez' head whips around to look over her shoulder.

"Oh, thank the angel." She mutters under her breath. She turns back to us. "Um, we'll be taking our leave now." She grabs Landon's arm and they sprint down a hallway. We follow them but find ourselves at a long dead end hallway with no doors or windows.

"Where did they go?" Isabelle voices the question running through all of our head's.

**Desdemona's POV**

I turn around and see Clary standing there with her hands on her hips. "Oh, thank the angel." After excusing ourselves, Landon, Clary, and I all sprint down the hallway, Glamouring ourselves on the way. They follow us, getting to where we are quickly.

"Where did they go?" Isabelle says, her head whipping around.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Jace nods then shouts. "Where are you, you sneaky little bastards?!"

"Right here!" Landon shouts getting right in his face. He enjoys this way too much. Clary shakes her head.

"You know, I have a feeling you two would get along just fine." She calls over to Landon, smiling a little.

"No, he's too cocky." He calls back. She laughs, but it sounds a bit pained.

"Do you really think they will come out if you call them names?" Isabelle asks.

"No, I don't think they will come out at all." Jace wisely responds.

"Do you think they started this?" Alec asks, gesturing to the dead Silent Brothers.

"No, they were fighting the demons when we came in. If you planted demons why would you fight against them?" Magnus speaks for the first time.

"Valid point." Jace nods.

"So, do you think they found the Mortal Cup? How else would they have known this was going to happen? They weren't shadow hunters- they had no marks- but they could seraph blade." Alec says, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Yes." Magnus said. The others looked at him questioningly. He gave no answer and walked away.

**Isabelle's POV**

The Clave arrived soon after we had the strange encounter with Dez and Landon. The garden was full of Shadowhunters- twenty, maybe thirty of them in dark hunting regalia, inked with marks, each holding a blazing witchlight stone.

At the front stood my mother, in black Shadowhunter gear and a cloak, her hood thrown back. Behind her stood dozens of Shadowhunters, some recognizable, some complete strangers.

"By the Angel," one I recognized as Malik spoke. "Maryse- there was already someone was already down here."

My mother's mouth opened in silent gasp when she saw me. Then she closed it, her lips tightening into a thin white line, like a slash drawn in chalk a crossed her face.

"I know, Malik," she said. "These are my children."

_**And, done! Don't forget to answer the question at the top!**_

_**- Bailey**_


	16. AN

_**A/N:**__** Hello! I am very sorry! When i tried to update my story today, my computer glitched and deleted this story, along with erasing the chapter i was going to post today. I would be very greatful if you stayed with me on this story. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Thank you, for your consideration! **_


End file.
